


Trials and tribulations

by WritingStag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, no powers, with a side of Major Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Lena can't seem to escape her name or her brothers shadow,Kara is the best receiver the midvale falcons have seen in years.Their friendship might seem unlikely but to Kara and Lena it was the most natural thing in the world. Together they stumble and trip through the drama, the lies and pitfalls of being teenagers.(High school AU focusing on supercorp with side Major Danvers)





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> first things first: this chapter contains non graphic references to a school shooting so if that triggers you or bothers you, be aware, it's brief and non violent so be safe! 
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all enjoy! this is my first shot at a multichap in a couple years so please bear with me! you can come talk to me (or harass me for updates) at coffeeskater on tumblr!

“Why do you even hang out with her? She’s such a weirdo, her nose always buried in some book from the stone age. Besides, you know who her brother is!” Kara huffed and closed her locker, careful not to slam it, lest she break it.

“They’re 18th century classics, not the stone age.” Kara replied, hiking the strap of her backpack higher up. “And she’s not weird, she’s sweet and kind and intelligent.”  Kara leveled her best glare at Maxwell Lord. “And even if her brother is Lex Luthor, _she’s_ not the one who shot those kids. So lay off.” Max held his hands up in surrender.

“Whatever Danvers, if you wanna ruin your rep for some loser, who am I to stop you. Just don’t miss practice after school.” Max sauntered off and Kara took a deep breath to calm down. She really hated Maxwell Lord. Not only was he always picking on other kids, but he took special pleasure in tormenting her best friend, because it got Kara riled up and because it seemed everyone in the entire town hated Lena Luthor.  No matter how many times Kara defended Lena, no matter how many times she told Max that Lena was to be left alone, he still found new ways to ‘teach her a lesson’ as he called it.

Kara sighed and made her way through the busy halls, giving half-hearted waves and smiles to everyone who greeted her. Kara was captain of the football team, the star player and the best receiver the team had seen in years, she was popular among her peers and most people liked her, not just because her position on the team gave her status but because she treated everyone kindly. People genuinely liked Kara. Lena on the other hand was easily the most hated and looked down upon out of everyone at school, not just the school but the town and probably the whole county.

Lena wasn’t unpopular because she was mean, or she was a bad person, but because of hat her brother had done.  Lex Luthor had been popular when he attended Midvale high school. A bright boy with an even brighter future. Until he had taken a gun and stalked the halls of the very same high school Kara now walked and killed 12 students and one teacher. Their photos were memorialized at the foyer of the school and it seemed no one would ever forget.  To everyone in school and the town, Lena was just as responsible for the tragedy as her brother. ‘the sins of the father are the sins of the son’ and all that nonsense.

Kara was pulled from her musings as she finally made it outside. Squinting against the bright sun light, she broke into a jog, knowing where Lena would be. Towards the back of the campus, a small wooded area began to creep up along the school property. No one went anywhere near it because of the rumors it was haunted and as such, it was Lena’s favourite place to be. No one would bother her and she would be left to do her homework or read in peace, something that was hard to come by in such a small and narrow minded town. Just as Kara expected, Lena was curled up with her back to a tree, a novel open in her hand and her glasses perched on her nose.

Kara grinned and dropped down unceremoniously next to her and waved. “Hi!” Lena held up one finger and continued to read for a few moment before marking her place and looking up, smiling softly.

“Hey.” Lena replied, setting her book down. Kara craned her neck to read the title.

“Moll Flanders? Did you finish Pamela already?” Lena nodded and blushed when Kara complimented her rapid reading speed. “So, what’s this one about?” Kara asked pulling her lunch out of her bag and biting into her sandwich, and staring expectantly at Lena. Lena smiled and began telling Kara about the limited options women were offered in the 18th century and how the book told the story of a woman who was not only a pickpocket but a serial husband hunter and how one time she accidentally married her own brother. The whole time Lena was talking Kara nodded, letting her know she was listening, even asking questions. It was the thing Lena loved most about Kara. Even though Kara struggled with English, stating that things like Shakespeare just made no sense to her, she would still listen to Lena talk about literature, not just listen but actively engage with her and ask questions, even if they were a bit silly (“but why is Moll stealing plates? Wouldn’t it make more sense to steal the money?” followed by Lena giggling “Plate is made of silver and would be worth a lot once melted down, they didn’t have ceramic or plastic plates back then, only metal or China”)

Eventually the lunch bell rang and they both stood up, Kara brushing all the grass she’d ripped out and piled in her lap off.  They made their way back to the school, Lena slowly retreating back into her shell, actually physically hunching forward and making herself smaller. It made Kara sad, to watch the light in Lena’s eyes vanish and her walls go back up. Kara hated that Lena had to, to survive in a hostile environment. ‘kids are so mean.’ Kara thought. As they neared the doors Lena took a deep breath and without thinking, Kara reached out and took her hand, smiling brightly when Lena gave her a strange look. “I’ll walk you to class, maybe they’ll leave you alone f you’re with me.” Kara offered as an explanation.

Lena smiled shyly but gave Kara’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you. I have Chemistry but I have to stop by my locker first.” Kara simply nodded and lead the way, walking in front of Lena to hopefully stop anyone from trying to shoulder check her into a locker (it happened all the time, Lena had bruised many times before and Kara always felt angry whenever she saw them.)  they made it to Lena’s locker without incident and Kara let go of Lena’s hand to lean against the lockers to Lena’s left while she unlocked it.

When Lena pulled her locker open there was a strange click and suddenly a loud popping sound and before either of them could react, what must have been an entire can of paint blasted out of Lena’s locker and coated Lena in blood red paint. The force of it had been so strong Lena was knocked back a few steps, paint spattered the wall of lockers opposite and Kara herself had gotten some on her face and prized letterman jacket.  Lena stood unmoving in the hallway, eyes squeezed shut and hands still out in front of her. The other kids gave them a wide berth, leaving a good few feet on either side of Lean’s locker empty and for a few seconds it was silent, then from somewhere in the crowd someone yelled “Blood on Luthor hands!” then cheered, making some kids look at each other uncomfortably, but other began to laugh and soon most of the gathered crowd was laughing and jeering at Lena.

Kara was the first to recover as Lena still hadn’t moved. She quickly shed her letterman jacket and pulled the sleeves of her shirt down over her wrist and pulling Lena’s glasses off her face began to gently wipe the paint out of her eyes. Kara wouldn’t have noticed unless she was so close but she could see tears began to roll down her cheeks and her heart broke for Lena.  She needed to get them both out of here and to a bathroom as quickly as possible. How she was going to do that she had no idea. Lena was trembling under her hands and Kara didn’t know what to do, how to comfort her.

“HEY! MOVE!” someone yelled and Kara perked up immediately, recognizing the voice as Alex’s. Her sister shoved her way through the crowd and looking pissed off as soon as she got to the front. Ignoring the paint everywhere Alex marched up to Kara and quietly so only she and Lena could hear whispered, “Get her out of here, take her to the locker room, she can have my spare clothes.”

Kara nodded. “Thank you so much Alex.”

“Go, I’ve got this.” Kara nodded and uncaring that her shirt was surely ruined, she put her arm around Lena’s shoulders and Began to lead her through the crowd which parted like the red sea around them, desperate to avoid touching either of them (Because Lena was a Luthor or because of the paint Kara couldn’t tell.) Kara lead Lena to the locker room in silence, only broken by Kara gently whispering to turn left or right. There was no one in the locker rooms which Kara was eternally grateful for. She locked the door behind them and lead Lena to the showers, pausing only to set her Letterman down where it wouldn’t get wet or ruined further.

“Lena? I’m going to get the shower started so you can get that stuff out of your face and hair.” Lena didn’t respond, just nodded once and Kara’s heart clenched painfully. Quickly she started the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was warm enough before gently taking Lena by the arms and slowly walking her backwards into the spray, still fully clothed. Kara wasted no time in rubbing the paint off Lena’s face, making absolutely sure her eyes were clean before moving on to the rest of her face and then her hair. The paint stained the water around them red and chunks went down the drain as Kara combed her fingers through black hair, pulling out globs of red. Once Lena’s face was clean and her hair half clean, she blinked her eyes open and met Kara’s.

Kara offered a weak smile and Lena opened her mouth but snapped It shut a moment later, only to try again with the same result. “It’s okay Lena, you don’t have to say anything, I’ll get your hair clean then you can finish the rest on your own okay?” Lena simply shook her head and then, without warning, began to sob. Without hesitating Kara pulled her into her arms, one hand at the small of her back, the other on the back of her head.  Lena clung to Kara crying, her whole body trembling with the strength of her emotions. Kara held her, not caring that she too was now soaked, the only important thing being Lena. Kara never hushed Lena, simply let her cry it out and whispering in her ear that she wasn’t going anywhere.

What felt like an hour later but in reality, was only 10 minutes, Lena calmed down and Kara pulled away slightly, reaching up to cup Lena’s cheek and rub her cheekbone softly. “Feeling a bit better after crying it out?” Kara asked, without a hint of judgment or scorn. Lena nodded and Kara smiled, though it wasn’t her usual megawatt smile. “Okay.” With one last tight squeeze, she stepped back. “I’ll let you finish showering, I’ll go get Alex’s work out bag, it has some shampoo in it and you can change into her clothes. You do that and I’ll go find you a towel okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Kara.”

“No problem. I promise I won’t peek either, even if you are really hot.” Kara replied, winking. It had the desired effect as Lena giggled a little, making Kara grin.

Alex’s bag wasn’t hard to find and Kara quickly pulled out new clothes for Lena as well as the bottle of shampoo. Setting the clothes on the bench Kara covered her eyes with one hand and turned around, offering the shampoo out behind her. “Shampoo for you.”  She felt the bottle be taken for her as Lena thanked her softly and Kara tried not to imagine what Lena would look like naked. Blushing at the thought Kara coughed and hurried of to change into her own set of dry clothes. There was no denying Lena was very attractive but the thought took Kara by surprise. She’d never thought like that about her friend before, and it was a bit of a shock and Kara was embarrassed by her own behavior. Shaking the thought from her Mind Kara chastised herself for thinking of Lena like that when she was already vulnerable and hurting. She didn’t need her friend, her only friend thinking about her like that, especially with what had just happened. Kara mentally yelled at herself for being inappropriate but in the end chalked it up to her hormones and the stressful situation. Shaking her head and pushing all inappropriate thoughts aside, she found the clean towles and grabbed two for Lean, one for herself and the other for her hair.  Setting them on the bench next to the clothes, Kara went to go find her own gym bag and a change of clothes for herself.

The shower shut off just as Kara finished redressing. A few minutes Later Lena called out to her, letting her know it was alright to return.  Once Kara saw Lena she couldn’t help but giggle. Alex’s clothes fit Lena a bit oddly, Alex was taller, making the shirt and sweats way too long for Lena who must have been a good two to three inches shorter. Her hair was damp and thrown up in a messy bun. It was a stark contrast, to see Lena dressed so casually when usually she dressed so smartly (partial of her own choice but mostly because her mother demanded it.)

Lena seemed shy and was probably still feeling vulnerable Kara guessed. She picked up her letterman jacket and offered it to Lena. ”Kara, no I couldn’t you love your-“

“Lena, relax, it’s okay. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure.” Now come on, put the jacket on and let’s get out of here. Were going to IHop for some waffles and milkshakes.”

“But-“ Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and met her eyes smiling earnestly.

“Lena, it’s okay if you don’t want to go, I just wanted to cheer you up after what those… those jerks did to you. If you’d rather finish school that’s okay.”  Lena bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Kara waited patiently. She didn’t want to pressure Lena into ditching school, she just wanted to cheer her up.

“Okay.” Lena finally said.

“Okay?” Kara asked, searching Emerald eyes for any hint of regret.

“Okay.” Lena assured, smiling. Kara grinned and eagerly helped Lena into her letterman before taking her hand and leading her out of the school to her small and rather beat up car, opening the passenger side door with a ‘m’lady’ and a deep bow, making Lena laugh. Kara pulled out of the parking lot and Lena tentatively reached across the console of the car to take Kara’s free hand. The blonde briefly looked at Lena and their joined hands before giving them a squeeze and focusing back on the road.


	2. Touchdown

“Stop throwing like a baby Lord!” The coach yelled as Maxwell screwed up the third play in a row. Kara danced from foot to foot impatiently. She was eager to run, to catch the ball and try the play but she wasn’t getting a chance, Max kept getting sacked and the ball was going nowhere. Max got back to his feet and spiked the ball in frustration. “Again!” the coach yelled.

The defense and offense got back into position and Kara gave Max’s shoulder pads a pat as she jogged past him to take position. Even if they didn’t see eye to eye, they were teammates and their success as a team depended on him. Off field they weren’t friendly, Kara wasn’t his biggest fan seeing as Maxwell used his popularity to belittle other kids he saw as lesser than him (especially Lena) and walked around like he owned the place. On the field however, they worked together well, able to read each other and the situation to make the right play and more often than not, win the game.

The coach blew his whistle and after a few seconds,  their center James Olsen yelled ‘Hut!’ and the play was in motion.

~

Kara groaned and rubbed absently at her shoulder.

“Sore?” Lena asked, marking her page with her finger and looking down at Kara, laying on her belly at the foot of her bed.

“A little.” She replied sheepishly. “After Max got his head on straight he actually made a few good plays and then finally, finally when I had the ball Lozchuck came out of nowhere and just slammed into the dirt. Which is good!” Kara said, grinning, eyes bright. “It means our defense is good and no one on the other team will get past them, which is reassuring I guess.”

Lena closed her book and pat the bed. “Come here, let’s see if I can’t get that knot out of your shoulder.” Kara all but leapt up next to Lena, eagerly taking a seat in front of her and peeling her hoodie off, leaving her in just her yellow tank top. Carefully Lena began to knead the tight muscle, working it out. Kara was often sore from practice and games and Lena had gotten good at working the knots out.  They sat in silence as Lena worked, save for Kara’s vaguely sexual moans of contentment.

“When is the game?” Lena asked, making Kara perk up and peer at her over her shoulder.

“Friday, if we win we move on to the semi-finals. I know we’re going to win. We have a good team this year and I know we can do it.”

“What time is it?” Lena asked softly, making Kara turn around fully. Lena set her hands in her lap and couldn’t quite meet Kara’s eyes.

“It’s at 6, why do you ask?”

“I was thinking of coming.” Kara smiled and took Lena’s hand.

“You don’t have to do that, I know that it’s too loud for you and you don’t like it.”  Kara said, laying down and stretching, making her tank top ride up and exposing her abs. Lena had to stop herself from staring, a pink blush on her cheeks. “Besides, don’t you have that Gala or whatever it is with your mom on Friday?” Kara asked, carefully watching Lena’s face.

Lena seemed to curl in on herself at the question. Her mother was always a sensitive topic and Kara tried to avoid it if she could. Lena’s relationship with her mother had always been strained but it was getting worse it seemed, ever since Lex was sentenced.

“Yes, but she told me not to bother coming, it’s… it’s for Lex.” Kara sat up at that and immediately took Lena’s hand.

“Is she still…?”

“Yes.” Lena said, looking down at her lap and letting her hair fall in her face, making a curtain to hide behind. Lena’s mother never stopped seeing Lex as the golden boy, never stopped loving him more than Lena, even after all he’d done. Lillian Luthor had fought for months for Lex to be placed in a mental institution rather than a prison. The public however and the parents of his victims were outraged and after almost a year, Lex was tried as an adult and sentenced to prison for life.  Lillian never accepted it, still advocating for a lighter sentence, insisting her ‘little boy’ was just disturbed and needed help. She spent all her time either fighting for Lex or belittling Lena.  

The Gala on Friday was meant to rub elbows with some important judge or some other cog in the legal system.  Lillian had stopped forcing Lena to come when it became apparent that she wasn’t of the same mind as her mother. It was both a blessing and a curse. Lena didn’t have to pretend to defend Lex, didn’t have to pretend she thought what he had done wasn’t a horrific tragedy. On the other hand, it meant Lillian was more cruel, colder and even more distant if it was at all possible. Lillian barely acknowledged Lena except to punish her. (Lena had scars across her back, carefully hidden from Kara’s view lest she find out just how abusive her mother had become.)

Lena was pulled from her dark thoughts and bitter musing by Kara, snaking her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her closer, Lena’s back to her chest.  “I think it’s brave that you don’t let her use you like that.” Kara nuzzled her face between Lena’s shoulder blades and Lena slowly relaxed. “I know it’s hard to stand up to her, even harder because you still love Lex.”  Lena sighed and Kara simply held her tighter.

“Can we talk about something else please?” Lena asked, then felt Kara nod, all too eager to move on from the heavy topic. “So football, 6 o clock?”

“Yeah! Are you sure you wanna come?”

“Yes, It’s important to you.” Kara grinned and gave Lena a squeeze. “What time should I arrive?”

“Well, the game starts at six so I have to be there an hour before for warm up and stuff, so you can come with me if you’re okay with being there early, or you can wait for Alex and Lucy or my parents, whatever your most comfortable with.”

“I’ll go with you.” Lena replied. “But now, you have to finish your English homework.” Kara groaned and playfully shoved Lena before begrudgingly lifting her copy of Macbeth off the floor and continuing to read.

~

That Friday Kara picked Lena up, pulling up in front of the Luthor mansion and texting Lena she was there. She couldn’t help but feel a little under dressed opposite the grandeur that was the mansion, dressed in her football pants and her under armor. Lena came out the front door and hurried down the path, sliding into the passenger seat. Kara smiled and waved and Lena had to pause. The under armor was almost skin tight, emphasizing Kara’s muscles.

Lena wasn’t blind, Kara was attractive, even more so due to her kindness and sunny disposition.  More and more Lena was having less than friendly thoughts about her best friend. Thoughts Lena tried to push away and ignore. Kara was her only friend and she didn’t want to do anything to change that. She wasn’t even sure if Kara was into girls and Lena was unwilling to risk her friendship for her feelings, feelings Lena didn’t even fully understand. (Maybe she was just more enamored with Kara as a person, it didn’t mean she liked her, right?)

Shaking her head as if to dismiss the thoughts, Lena smiled back and Kara pulled away from the mansion. The trip to school was far from quiet, Kara singing along enthusiastically to every song on the radio, even dragging Lena into a few songs with her.  All too soon for Lena’s liking they were parking and Kara was getting her pads out of the trunk.

“I have to go to the locker room and then warm up so you can get prime seating or wait inside until it’s closer to game time. It is a bit chilly tonight.”

“I think I’ll get a seat, it’s nice out tonight.” Lena decided out loud, pulling her coat a little closer. It was large and thick and should be more than good enough to ward off the cold, even without Kara acting as her human heater.

“Okay, I’ll see you after the game then!”  Kara said, turning to jog off to the locker room.

“Wait!” Lena called, reaching out on impulse. Kara turned back around, looking confused. Before Lena could change her mind or talk herself out of it, she put one hand on Kara’s shoulder and leaned up slightly to press a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Good luck.” She whispered, stepping back and shyly tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. Kara beamed at her and picked Lena up in a big bear hug, holding her tight and making the chill of the early autumn night disappear.

“I’m sure I’ll do great with my new lucky charm cheering me on.” Kara mumbled into her jacket before letting go, and with one last bright smile, dashing off to get ready.

Lena couldn’t keep the small private smile off her face as she made her way to the bleachers where Alex, Lucy and the rest of Kara’s family would meet her.

They arrived roughly 20 minutes later and while they waited for the game to start, Alex wasn’t as friendly or as open with Kara but still treated Lena nicely and not like the outcast she’d come to expect.  Lucy, Alex’s girlfriend went to private school and while of course she knew about Lex and how the rest of the town felt about her, she wasn’t unkind but she wasn’t as friendly. They found common ground in their interest in science and Lena found herself sucked into a rather enthusiastic conversation about physics and chemistry with them both.  The three of them were so caught up in their conversation that they were all startled when the referee blew the whistle, indicating the first play of the game was to start.

Lena immediately sought out Kara, looking for her jersey number as each player looked roughly the same under all their pads. Even though she was the only girl on a team full of boys, Kara fit right in and Lena only figured out which one was Kara when she noticed one of the players bouncing on the balls of their feet. The referee blew the whistle once more and both teams yelled their war calls before breaking their huddle and getting into position.

Lena curled her fingers in the material of her jacket, suddenly nervous. Part of the reason Lena never came to Kara’s games before now (and the reason she told Kara) was the noise, but the other more private reason was because Lena wasn’t sure she could handle seeing Kara get tackled and potentially hurt. As receiver Kara was guaranteed to get hit, and even though the pads would absorb most of the impact and Kara herself was as solid as a rock, the boys on the other team were much larger than her and it made Lena worry. Kara could no doubt handle herself and it was unlikely she would get seriously hurt, these thoughts did nothing to calm Lena’s fears.

The ball was snapped and Kara was off like a shot, dashing past the opposite team’s defense and smoothly evading the poor boy tasked with covering her. Lena watched as the ball was thrown and Kara met it, catching the ball and tucking it into her body before taking off like a shot.  She got 16 yards before a big linebacker slammed into Kara, bringing them both to the ground. Lena winced and almost looked away, except Kara popped right back up, seemingly unaffected by the tackle.  Although Lena couldn’t see Kara’s face under her helmet, she saw her look over at the general direction she was sitting and gave a cheerful wave before trotting over to the rest of her team, already ready for the next play. Lena relaxed and her fingers which she’d subconsciously curled into fists so tight her knuckles were white, uncurled and Lena clapped with the rest of the crowd.

The game was exciting, both teams trading points back and forth, resulting in a three point difference by the end of the game. Kara’s team was down and the other team was already gloating over their victory. Kara called a huddle and the team gathered close, most of them breathing heavy and dripping with sweat.

“Okay guys, were down three points, a field goal will tie but a touchdown seals the deal. So here’s the plan, Max we’re going to play the viper, best case scenario we get the touch down, worst case we kick a field goal. I know none of us want a tie but a tie is better than a loss. So buck up guys, there’s a lot riding on this. Let’s do this!”  They broke huddle with yells and all took their usual places, except Kara, who took up position a few feet behind the tight end.

There was a murmur of confusion through the crowd at the unusual play. The other team glanced at each other and shrugged and Kara grinned to herself under her helmet. Mass confusion was a crucial part of the play.  

James yelled hut and hiked the ball between his legs and Max caught it and instantly started backpeddling, pretending to look for his receivers.  A mean looking line back broke through and charged Max, roaring, his eyes alight with victory. And that’s when Kara began to move. She ran forward and Hanson the tight end turned and cupped his hands, crouching slightly. Kara dashed forwards and jumped, hooking her right foot into his cupped hands and with a grunt of effort, he launched Kara as high and as forward as he could. Max felt the world seemingly slow around him and Kara catapulted through the air. Taking a breath he drew his arm back and threw the ball, watching as it spiraled through the air before being tackled and having the air knocked out of him.  The ball hit its target, Kara catching it and holding it tight to herself. As soon as she landed, clear of any opponent, she took off like a dart and the crowd roared, screams and cheers ringing out as Kara ran like her life depended on it.

She ran hard, covering 40 yards, before the other teams safety caught up. He was right on her heels but Kara didn’t stop, closing the distance between her and her goal.  Ten yards to go, five.

Kara let out a cheer as she crossed the end zone, throwing her hands up as the crowd went wild, cheers and boots stamping being the only sound she could hear. Kara turned, eyes searching for her family, for Lena, when suddenly the air was knocked out of her. She was slammed into the ground, breathing hard and struggling to breath with the 250-pound boy on top of her. Whistles blew  and he got up, but not before scoffing and flipping Kara the bird.  She groaned and grabbed her leg which was lancing with pain. Her ankle was hurt, badly. She didn’t think it was broken but unwilling to find out, stayed sitting on the ground and waiting for her teammates and coach to get to her, the sports med students running out after them.

~

When Lena saw Kara get hit, her heart stopped. Alex was immediately on her feet, screaming in anger and Lucy looked furious, but was kept busy by trying to keep her girlfriend from leaping over the barrier and beating the crap out of the boy. Lena was frozen in place, heart thudding loudly in her ears. The boy (who was so much bigger than Kara, what had he been thinking!?) got up and gestured something before walking away, immediately being met with the referee’s and two very angry coaches.

Kara sat up and Lena could breath again, but her worries weren’t over yet as Kara grabbed her leg. She wasn’t getting up and Lena was scared her leg or ankle was broken.  She lost sight of her best friend as her team swarmed her. A few boys stood guard, warily watching the other team shuffle awkwardly on the side lines. It was chaos. The sports med students got to Kara and after a few moments  they presumably checked Kara for immediate damage and talked. One of her teammates which Lena belated realized was Maxwell Lord, recognizable by a huge grass stain on his jersey lifted Kara bridal style and carried her off the field. Her helmet was off and she was saying something to someone, she seemed alert at least making it less likely she was concussed.

As soon as Kara disappeared back into the school Lena was on her feet and fighting her way through the crowd, nimbly slipping around people as she made a beeline for the doors Kara had vanished through, Alex hot on her heels. Once they were through the crowd they jogged towards the school, slipping inside.

“Sports med is this way.” Alex said, hurrying down the hall. Lena followed her and took the time to try and calm herself down, trying to relax and not imagine Kara broken and bleeding on a table somewhere. Lena chastised herself silently. It was just a rough tackle, it wasn’t like Kara had been run over, there was no reason to over react like this. Alex opened a door and the loud sound in the otherwise empty halls drew Lena out of her mind. Lena took a deep breath to brace herself and followed Alex in.

Inside, Kara was sitting up on a table, swinging her good leg back and forth, chatting with the boy who was wrapping her ankle. Almost as soon as Lena stepped into the room, bright blue eyes snapped to her and Kara broke out into a wide grin. “Lena! Did you see that last play! That was so awesome wasn’t it! I can’t believe it worked!” Kara continued to babble excitedly and Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled, listening to Kara ramble.

While Alex and Kara bickered, Lena found out from one of the sports med students that Kara had rolled her ankle but was otherwise okay. They put Kara’s foot in a brace and gave her crutches, making her promise to stay off it for at least a week (Kara had been horrified at the prospect of no football practice for a week “two week Kara” Alex had reminded, making Kara whine even more) before sending them on their way.

Outside they all met up with Kara’s parents and Lucy who told them that the boy who had tackled Kara was suspended for the rest of the season, and maybe next season. Apparently the coach of the other team took his team seriously and any player who went out of their way to hurt another player wasn’t welcome on his team.  “You played really well sweetie, that last play had your father and I on our feet and cheering you on!”

“Thanks mom, it was pretty cool wasn’t it? Max and I came up with the play together.” Kara grinned brightly and rocked on her crutches, unable to bounce on the balls of her feet as she normally would.

“You did good, how does celebratory iHop sound?” Kara’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded eagerly.

“Uhm, yes!” Kara almost shouted, grinning from ear to ear. Lena smiled to herself, happy to see Kara so enthusiastic and happy but a little disappointed the evening was over and she would have to go home to her cold and lonely mansion.

“You don’t have to drive me home Kara, I’ll take the bus, you played really well. I’m glad I came to this game.” Kara turned and Lena couldn’t read the look on her face.

“Oh, Lena darling, of course your invited!” Kara’s mom said, as if it was obvious, as if Lena hadn’t been shut out of every event that didn’t involve being used one way or another. She said it in a way that just seemed so mothering and Lena shuffled awkwardly, looking down at her shoes.

Kara hobbled over and reaching out, took Lena’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile. “If you’re uncomfortable I can drive you home.” Lena’s heart swelled and only years of being told that Luthors don’t cry kept the tears that wanted to gather at the corners of her eyes away. Being around Kara, and her family was what family must be like. Kara’s parents smiled softly but didn’t say anything, didn’t force her to come, she was invited and she could say yes or no. Alex even gave her a half smile and Lena made up her mind.

“I’d like to come if that’s alright.” Eliza smiled and nodded.

“Of course it is. Alex, do you want to ride with your dad and I or go with Kara?”

Alex glanced at Lucy and they seemed to have a silent conversation. “We’ll go with Kara.”

And that is how Lena found herself riding shotgun as Kara drove them all to iHop as Kara and Alex each tried to sing louder than the other. It was the warmest and safest Lena had felt her whole life. With Kara on her left and the two girls in the back who, she wouldn’t call friends but weren’t openly hostile and maybe had the potential to grow into more.  Lena smiled to herself and relaxed, feeling like her life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any inaccuracies with the football, I'm Canadian and going by Canadian rules, more specifically bending some that are called in the CFL but not so much with community/High school football. Also I hope the football play is clear and easy to read, I'm not sure how it came out.
> 
> you can reach me on tumblr at Coffeeskater and I swear im friendly and don't bite!


	3. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some realisations are made and wrenches are thrown into plans. (aka the chapter that is all exposition but is still very gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is literally, all exposition. Important exposition but still, kinda a slog I am so sorry. Next chapter the slow burn gets a lot less slow though so there's that to look forward to ;) also I apologise, I'm very sick and on enough drugs to kill a rhino but I really wanted to put this chapter out today, so this is a bit messier than I'd like and largely unbeta'ed, if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Kara cringed as another boy fell victim to the killer in a horrifically gory fashion. It was their weekly ‘casual Sunday,’ A tradition that had existed almost as long as Lena and Kara had been friends. They ordered pizza, bought far too many snacks and would just laze about, watching movies, playing games and just talking. It was Lena’s week to pick the movies and Kara would never understand her love of horror movies. Lena was curled up against her, contentedly munching on skittles as she watched.

If Kara being honest though, the movie wasn’t bothering her as much as it should, she had too much on her mind. Last Friday when Lena had kissed her cheek before the game, Kara had realized she’d wanted Lena to kiss her on the mouth. Ever since then Kara had been having more and more less than friendly thoughts about her best friend. Thankfully (unlike the shower after the paint bomb) they weren’t sexual in nature, more than anything Kara just wanted to hold Lena’s hand, kiss her goodbye before going to their separate classes and hold her, like, all the time. Kara thought she had done a good job of hiding her feelings while she worked them out but in truth Lena had noticed Kara acting weird, not pulling away, but also not being as open with her affection as she’d always been.

Kara hadn’t ever felt this way before, about anyone. There was James Olsen who she’d dated for less than a month before breaking it off. James was a great guy and had always treated Kara well, but she just hadn’t felt much for him beyond friendliness.  James was just one example, she thought she liked a boy, they’d date for a brief amount of time before breaking up. There was just something missing from all her relationships, something she only felt around Lena. But Kara had always considered herself straight, but there was no denying what she was feeling was anything but heterosexual.

“Hey Lena, how did you know you were gay?” Kara blurted, her eyes widening in horror as Lena turned and gave her a funny look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just blurt that out! I was just thinking about some stuff and I realized I never asked and how weird it must be to realize your different! N-Not that different is bad! It just something you have to realize, right?” Lena interrupted Kara’s rambling with a laugh, making her stop talking and blush a bright pink.

“It’s alright Kara.” Lena reassured, turning to face Kara and curling her legs under her. “I guess everyone realizes at different times and different way. Back when I lived in Metropolis I knew this girl who only realized she liked girl after she  slept with one. And one of my best friends was gay, he said he always knew, even when he was a little boy.” Lena shrugged and paused, gathering her thoughts as Kara waited patiently, her head titled like a confused puppy.  “For me, there was always this sort of... feeling. I didn’t know what it was. Through Elementary and junior high, girls always asked me which boy I liked, who I had a crush on. I never liked any of them and I always picked the guy most of them seemed to like. I was just copying them to fit in. Honestly, I was happier with them and the feeling they described when they kissed boy was similar to what I felt when I hugged a cute girl. Over the summer when I was going in to grade 10 I was on the internet when I found out that girls could like girls, that being Gay was an option. And suddenly it clicked, the way I’d felt my whole life finally had a name and there was an entire community there to help me. So I guess, I always knew, I just needed a name for what I’d felt the whole time.”

Kara nodded and drew her knees up to her chest, eyes cast to her feet, deep in thought. Kara looked like she was thinking hard and Lena couldn’t help her curiosity. “Why do you ask?” And when Kara looked up at her, blue eyes filled with confusion and fear, Lena’s heart ached. Reaching out she pulled Kara’s hand  towards her and held it with both of her own, her thumbs rubbing across the back of her hand.

“I’ve been...” Kara said, her voice small and soft, so unlike her usual self. “There’s these…” Kara tried again. “I was thinking…” Kara huffed in frustration,  dropping her forehead to her knees.  “It’s just that lately I’ve been thinking maybe I’m not as straight as I thought.” Lena’s eyes widened, not expecting that Kara was questioning her own sexuality. She’d just presumed Kara was asking because of Alex, wondering if the way her sister had realized she was gay was similar or common. Lena didn’t know what to say and the silence stretched. “Is that bad?” Kara asked, sounding scared, Making Lena jump into action, instantly reaching out to her friend.

“No, no it’s fine! I just didn’t expect you… No I just didn’t expect that.” Lena cleared her throat awkwardly.  “Sorry, I’m making a mess of this.” Kara laughed and Lena smiled tentatively and it felt like things were a little more normal.  “So, uhm, what made you think you were…” Lena trailed off and gestured vaguely.

Kara smiled softly and set her chin down on her knees. “I’m not sure, I dunno I was just thinking about it and I realized that maybe I’ve been having less than platonic thoughts about this girl I know.” Lena smiled even though it felt like her heart was pumping shards of glass through her veins.  She was happy just having Kara as a friend, Kara was so special it was more than enough to just be around her. “And Alex didn’t know she was gay right up until Lucy kissed her and even then it took her awhile to come around to the idea and I mean, I guess its easier for me because I know it’s ok?” Kara gave her and look and Lena nodded encouragingly. “And I guess I was just thinking and I don’t think I’m straight. I don’t know what I am but just… not straight.”  

Lena leaned in and pulled Kara into a hug, the blonde gladly accepting it and nuzzling into her neck. “It’s okay, you don’t have to put a label on it. You don’t have to know. And even if you try dating girls and decide your straight after all, that okay too.” Kara seemed to deflate in her arms, all the tension from the past week melting away, the stress of it all washing away in Lena’s soft embrace. It felt good to talk, to finally have it out and at least partially figured out.

“Thank you.” Kara mumbled into Lena’s shoulder, who just gave her a squeeze in return. They eventually pulled apart and got comfortable again, shoulders pressed together as they turned their attention back to the movie.

The movie ended and Kara got up off the couch to change the movie over to a Disney movie, (she’d only had to use her puppy eyes twice to get Lea to agree.) Kara had only just put the movie in when a soft ‘oh’ caught her attention. Turning around Lena was on the couch, pale as a sheet and her phone held loosely in her hand.  Practically tripping over the coffee table in her rush to join Lena on the couch, Kara dropped unceremoniously next to her and twisted her head around to see what Lena was looking at. On Lena phone, in big black block letters ‘Lex Luthor to be released on Parole?’ was written. “Oh Lena…” Kara whispered.

“Guess mother finally got what she wanted.” Lena murmured, so quietly Kara had to strain to hear her. Kara had nothing to say, anything she could think of just seemed inadequate, or patronizing. They sat in silence and Kara warred with her herself over what to do, whether she should hug Lena or not, reassure her or not. After ten minutes of silence Lena spoke. “You know why he shot all those kids?” Kara breath caught in her throat and se looked up but Lena wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Because he’s a control freak. He was popular and had everyone under his thumb, just the way he liked it. He controlled the students the teachers, everyone. He had everything he wanted, mother spoiled him, the teachers praised him, the students worshiped him… He had it all until one teacher wouldn’t write him a recommendation letter. His perfect control was broken. So he took a gun to school… He was going to force him to write that letter and then use his power to silence him. Someone got in his way, Lex was losing even more control so he shot him.” Lena looked up finally, tears in her eyes and her teeth gritted and Kara couldn’t stay away, pushing forward on the couch and Pulling Lena into a strong hug. “He liked it Kara. When I visited him, just after it happened, I asked him why and he said he liked killing those kids. He liked the feeling of power and control it gave him. Made him feel like God… he liked it.”  Lena sobbed, a raw sound coming from her throat and Kara held her tighter, pulling her closer and rubbing her back and running her fingers through silky black hair.  “He killed that first kid on accident and then he liked it so he just kept… killing.” Lena dissolved into full blown sobs and Kara could only hold her closer and tighter.  

The whole time Lena cried, her tears soaking Karas shirt and Lena holding on to her like she was the only thing holding her together, Kara was trying to hold it together herself. She’d never asked Lena if she knew why Lex had snapped, never really wanted to know, but now that she did… the truth was more horrible than anything Kara had ever imagined. She couldn’t imagine the pain Lena must be feeing, the conflicted loyalties and emotions… it was a lot to put on a teenage girl.

“Mother is going to make me speak at the hearing, she’s going to make me say Lex was just deranged… she’s going to make me help him get out on parole…” Lena’s cries became even more desperate and Kara didn’t know what to do, Didn’t know how to comfort her friend. After all what could she say? She knew Lena hated what Lex had done, hated that he had gone crazy, power mad. But she still loved him, still saw him as her big brother, the boy who had welcomed her in a cold and dark house, had made her feel less lonely.

“Hey… Hey Lena it’s okay, I’m here, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. You’re not alone, it’s okay we’ll get through this together.” Lena didn’t say anything, just held on tighter and Kara knew she’d been heard.

Once Lena had calmed down and gone to the bathroom to clean herself up, Kara quickly pulled out her phone.

**Kara:** Hey mom? Lena just found out Lex is eligible for parole. She’s super not okay, can she stay the night tonight?

**Mom (Eliza):** Oh, poor dear! Of course she can, she’s welcome as long as she needs. Poor girl. You make sure she knows she’s welcome here anytime.

**Kara:**  Thanks mom, you’re the best.

**Mom (Eliza):** of course sweetie, does Lena have any allergies I should avoid when making dinner?

**Kara:**  No. Thanks again mom. I love you, see you when you get home.

Kara slid her phone back into her pocket just as Lena emerged from the bathroom, her own phone pressed to her ear. TO respect her privacy Kara picked up a book off the coffee table and tried her best to read it and not listen in to Lena’s conversation. Lena hung up only after a page and dropped back onto the couch, curling up and making herself seem as small as possible. “That was my mother… as expected she wants me to speak for Lex…” Kara shook her head, silently fuming at Lena’s mother. It was as if Lena was just a pawn to her, someone to be used only when it was convenient and ignored the rest of the time.

“You don’t have to deal with that tonight. My mom is okay with you staying for as long as you need to. She even asked if your allergic to anything.” Lena cracked a small smile at that and Kara grinned back. “I know it’s a lot but Lex’s hearing is still a ways away so why don’t we just… ignore it for today?”

“That sounds very much like pretending it doesn’t exists, but right now I don’t care.”

~

That night at dinner the entire Danvers family made Lena feel more like she was family than her own family ever had. Kara and Alex bickered, Eliza asked her about her school, what she wanted to do after high school and Lena felt like she belonged, like her answers mattered. Not wanting to impose too much she helped Kara and Alex do the dishes.

They wound up In Kara’s room, Lena in a pair of borrowed pyjamas (they were light blue with rubber ducks on them paired with a loose t-shirt.) Kara had a double bed and insisted Lena take it.

“Kara, no I can’t take your bed.”

“It’s okay! Really! The couch is deceptively comfortable.” Lena narrowed his eyes and crossed her arms.

“If the couch is so comfortable then it’s okay for me to sleep on.” Kara huffed and Lena had to repress her giggles at seeing Kara trying to be angry.

“what if we share the bed?” Kara suggested, blushing a light pink. “It is a double bed, and we’ve snuggled before.” Lena blushed but couldn’t deny, snuggling with Kara was always really nice.

“Okay, which side do you sleep on?”

“Closest to the wall.” Kara said. And Lena gestured towards the bed, crawling in after her. They laid in silence for awhile before Kara rolled over onto her side to face Lena. “Lena?” She cracked an eye open and Kara chewed her lip. “Is it okay If I cuddle you? Normally I cuddle my pillow and I mean, I’m a clingy sleeper.”

“That’s fine Kara.” Lena replied, even though her heart was beating harder than it should at the prospect of being held all night by Kara. The blonde snuggled up, pressing up against her back and putting her arm around Lena’s waist. Lena relaxed almost immediately and snuggled back, taking Kara’s hand. They both released sighs of contentment.

“This is nice.” Kara mumbled sleepily, hot breath washing over Lena’s shoulders and neck, making goosebumps erupt along her arms.  Lena hummed in agreement, warm and happy. They were both fast asleep within minutes.


End file.
